


Главное - произвести впечатление

by migraine_Sky



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, M/M, and that means Silva of course, the dead are alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мистер Сильва… — голос этого рослого громилы прозвучал едва ли не смущенно.<br/>— Ну что еще, Хинкс? — не отворачиваясь от зеркала, нетерпеливо ответил Рауль.<br/>— Этот… момент с выдавливанием глаз. Вы уверены, что он нужен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - произвести впечатление

— Мистер Сильва… — голос этого рослого громилы прозвучал едва ли не смущенно.  
— Ну что еще, Хинкс? — не отворачиваясь от зеркала, нетерпеливо отозвался Рауль.  
— Этот… момент с выдавливанием глаз. Вы уверены, что он нужен?  
— Уверен, уверен, в чем дело, это же когда-то был твой коронный номер на арене…  
— Ну, я всего-то пару раз это сделал. И потом, в реслинге все зрители знают, что это не по-настоящему.  
— И тут будет не по-настоящему, в чем проблема? Нам нужно произвести впечатление, — промурлыкал Сильва, не шевеля губами и подправляя последние миллиметры маски. — Ну, как я выгляжу?  
— Как… сеньор Герра? — вопросительно произнес Хинкс, как бы удивляясь, зачем спрашивать об очевидном.  
Сильва довольно ухмыльнулся, и вслед за ним растянулась в ухмылке силиконовая маска лица сеньора Герра.  
С помощью этого небольшого костюмированного представления Сильва получал двойную выгоду: во-первых, Бенито Герра скончается у всех на глазах, и никому не придет в голову интересоваться, куда же он подевался. Бенито всегда был выскочкой; но Сильву это не то чтобы сильно раздражало — до тех самых пор, пока Бенито не начал путаться у Сильвы под ногами. А после того, как он получил от Спектра задание посотрудничать с Максом Дэнби, у Рауля просто не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как тихонько его устранить.  
— …Так мы заметем все следы. Главное, не сверни мне шею по-настоящему.  
А во-вторых, Хинксу поручат преследовать Бонда, и, значит, никто из Спектра больше не будет им мешать.  


Джеймс Бонд.  
При мысли о нем лицо Сильвы (точнее, на тот момент Герра) растянулось в сладкой усмешке. Ему давно не терпелось встретиться с агентом лицом к лицу, впервые после инсценированной смерти Рауля в Скайфолле (уж если ему удалось убедить в ней самого Бонда и бдительное МИ-6 — _ха-ха!_ — то с инсценировкой кончины Бенито он справится как нечего делать). Джеймс, сам того не подозревая, оказал Раулю неплохую услугу: помог ему успешно исчезнуть из поля зрения Спектра. Пока Сильве было со Спектром по пути, он без труда притворялся марионеткой, не замечающей нитей кукловода; в конце концов, без любезной и весьма своевременной помощи Франца Оберхаузера он бы вряд ли спасся из плена, а его деньги, люди и оборудование заметно облегчили Сильве его крестовый поход против М. Но, как говорится в пословице, все хорошие вещи когда-то заканчиваются; и вот он, Рауль Сильва, снова был сам по себе.  
За окнами машины мелькал ночной Рим, и Сильва чувствовал, как его почти трясет от переизбытка адреналина — уже немного подзабытый за годы выжидания в тени азарт «миссии» будоражил кровь. И было что-то забавно-судьбоносное в том, что на этот раз они с Бондом преследовали одну и ту же цель. На этот раз — он был уверен — ему удастся склонить Джеймса к сотрудничеству, в конце концов, хотя бы шантажом. Он нетерпеливо облизнул губы. Точнее, ради информации, ммм? Интересно, на что готов агент 007 ради того, чтобы добраться до Оберхаузера? Он сам готов был обменять координаты логова Франца даже на обычный минет. _Ах, Рауль, что-то ты стал дешевить!_ Ну а что он мог поделать, если от одной мысли о губах Джеймса вокруг его члена ему становилось жарко.  


— Бонд въехал в Рим, — сообщил Хинкс, когда машина припарковалась у Палаццо Каденца.  
Сильва удовлетворенно кивнул. Все шло по плану.


End file.
